


The Sun Meets Eclipsing

by TheHumanRat



Series: Four. [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHumanRat/pseuds/TheHumanRat
Summary: Riley Matthews isn't feeling herself. Honesty would save her, but it's hard to see that when you're eclipsed... isn't it.





	The Sun Meets Eclipsing

Riley Matthews is the sun. She’s the girl with three soulmates. Riley Matthews is optimism, kindness, and glue. So, it’s impossible that the girl is falling apart.

She waves at Cindy across the quad, laughs when Brad finger guns her and says hello to pretty much anyone she comes across on her walk from English class to her dorm. Not once on that walk does her smile fade and not one person notices the way her hands shake where they fall at her side. Riley Matthews is the sun, she doesn’t have time to fall apart and besides, she has three people in her gravitational pull relying on her to be alright. 

So she doesn’t lay on the bed and cry like she wants to, she opens her laptop and joins the call that her loves have started on Skype. They call three times a week every week, it keeps them sane. The call has already been running for almost an hour, she tries not to think about that. Maya is sitting in Farkle’s lap, she tries not to think about that. Lucas is going home from Texas in a month, she tries not to think about that. She smiles and she laughs and she talks to them like nothing bad will ever happen again.

She does it for a month and then one Monday she gets back from her dorm from English Class and there isn’t a call going. With a jolt, she realizes why… They’re together again. Lucas flew home last night, no reason to open a Skype call without Riley. Of course, no reason to open a Skype call with Riley either. What’s the point? The three of them are together, it’s hardly worth Skyping for one person.

She shuts the lid of her laptop and faceplants her pillow. It takes 7 minutes and 43 seconds for Maya to text, ‘Are you not back in your dorm yet?’

It takes approximately 15 seconds for Riley to reply, ‘Extra Credit, tell Lu and Farkle that I love them.’ 

She can’t even really explain why she lies, maybe because she knows that they’ll do anything for her. She knows that if she wanted to, they’d all be huddled around a computer talking to her right now and suddenly that bugs her. It frustrates her that they’d stop whatever fun they’re having just to talk to her. Riley, who decided to go to college a million miles away when even Farkle stayed in New York. 

46 seconds later, Riley has no idea why she’s counting but the tick of the clock makes her feel better anyway, Maya replies ‘They love you too. Don’tcha love me?’

18 seconds, ‘Of course, peaches.’

57 seconds, ‘Best do, I love you too,’

Riley wonders why Maya is taking longer to reply. It’s because she’s a slow reader and she’s reading her messages out to Farkle and Lucas but Riley decides that it’s because Maya is having too much fun without her. That’s good, Maya deserves fun, so Riley doesn’t reply.

It occurs to her that this is probably what Maya felt like before she admitted they were soulmates. It doesn’t occur to her that Maya was wrong to think like that and she’s probably wrong to think like that too.

It’s a week, she gets away with it for a week… which is only three missed Skype calls and then on Friday Maya adamantly calls her 26 times. Even through Riley’s insistence that she’s still in class, Maya calls and calls until she finally answers.

Riley is surprised by how relieved she is to hear her girlfriend’s voice, she melts into it for a moment. Then she actually listens to the words that Maya’s saying.

“Riley Matthews, you are not in class. You never lie to me, what’s going on?”

Riley breaks. She can’t reply because she’s crying and it’s awful and everything is terrible. It must be the worst thing ever because it sounds like on top of everything, Maya is mad at her.

“Alright, alright love.” Maya’s voice is suddenly soft, and then the phone is being moved around.

Moments later, it’s Lucas’ voice that speaks to her, “Hey, talk to me…”

It wasn’t that it was easier to talk to Lucas, it never would be… it was just that he was soft and kind and he hadn’t started the phone call demanding an explanation.

Everything came out, things that she didn’t even know she was upset about. She was lonely and scared of failing and jealous and a million other things and Lucas just listened. She could hear Maya asking questions in the background and Farkle asking if she was okay, but Lucas didn’t answer them, he just listened to Riley.

He didn’t really say anything after that either, he just reiterated that they all loved her and that when they were next due to call they all wanted to talk to her, that they missed her too and they’d still be there if she failed school. Riley fell asleep on tear-stained pillows that night but she was smiling to herself. It didn’t solve everything but they were still there. They were.

The next morning, she woke up to texts from all of them and it didn't make everything perfect but it did make it better. 

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder that I write commissions for both original works and fanworks for many fandoms. More information on my profile.


End file.
